Artemis' Kid
by golf chicka
Summary: What happens when Artemis gets raped by another god? Well a little pink bundle is on it's way and all the other gods and goddesses are going insane trying to figure out what to do.  Mention of rape will only happen a few times, for those of fragile minds!
1. Confusion and Mild Surprise

"Thalia." I woke, blurry eyed, to my lady shaking me.

"Yes, My Lady?" I asked. I noticed she was packing arrows into a quiver.

"I need you to pack everyone up and get as far away form here as possible." She replied in a hushed tone.

"Why?" I had lowered my voice, but my confusion still came through clear.

She turned from the weapon she was trying to gather. Her face shown with concern before she replied, "The god, Phanes, is here. He's the god of procreation, and I don't want any of the girls under his influence."

"Oh," I said, "Makes sense, I guess." By then I was getting changed into day clothes.

"I'll find you as soon as I'm done." Artemis, My Lady, said before ducking out of the tent.

A few Minutes later I was outside helping the others take down tents down and pack up. This was defiantly the weirdest thing to happen to the hunters, at least scinse I've been part of them.

We had gone a couple of miles away and had gotten all the little ones back to bed. Just a quick explanation of "little ones"; we've been helping the satyrs gather other demi-gods to go to Camp Half-Blood. Most of them are girls we want to turn into hunters but are still just a little . . . to little. The youngest one was still only two.

They were all going to start training during the summer.

Anyways back to the story. Our lady had been gone for hours and there was still no sign of here. I was sitting by the fire poking the logs with a long stick.

All the others were in their tents getting ready to go back to sleep. When there was a rustling in the trees. And as I looked, My Lady came out of the trees . . . and she looked like trash!


	2. Rape

Artemis was now in her adult form. One of her eyes was swollen and starting to bruise. Her lip was split and ichor (A/N: is that what it and if it is did I spell it right.) was poring out of it. She also had a cut that went across her temple and started a little ways into her cheek. Her clothes were falling off her body. She was holding one arm to her body and was using the other one to support herself against a tree. It was obvious that one of her ankles was injured as she hobbled towards camp.

I ran over to her as I saw her, putting my arm around her waist; she gave a yelp at this and I grimly thought_ "broken ribs."_; as I helped her to out tent. As soon as she was comfortably on her cot I demanded, "What happened?"

"That bastard raped me!" was all Artemis got out before she passed out cold.

"EVERYONE PACK UP! WE'RE GOING TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

Hey!

Sorry about the really short chapters. Almost everyone who coments on my stuff always says that the chapters are to short. But I really can't help it, it's just my thing; my pet peeve, if you will!

Anways, thanks for reading, your great!

Golf Chicka!

Oh, by la by, i don't own this stuff! It Rick's!


	3. The Hunters are Coming

It was an ideal day for Percy Jackson. Of course, at camp half blood, every day was pretty much always ideal. The only problem he did have was that he had woken up late and if he didn't get to breakfast on time he would have to do the dishes with the cleaning harpies.

Percy got there just in time and was gladly enjoying his waffles when Chiron stood up and said, "Last night I got word from, via Iris message, that the hunters were in trouble and would be here this morning." Everyone groaned at this, but Chiron only raised his hand and continued on, "Once I've talked to them, we should have our traditional game of Capture the Flag." There was a small murmur here before Chiron said, "Now back to your meal." Everyone ate for a few more minutes, before splitting off to their own activities.

Percy headed down to the fighting arena to practice his swordsmanship first thing.

He had been in the fighting arena for little more than a half hour when the conch horn blew, signaling the arrival of the hunters. He quickly capped Rid Tide and ran towards half-blood hill.

He had stopped running about half way up, when Annabeth came up behind him and continued to drag him up the hill.

"Hey!" Percy called. To this Annabeth just flashed a smile over her shoulder. Percy just smiled back and let himself be led.

They finally got to the top, were a lot of kids were already gathered. There, trudging up half-blood hill, was the hunters and some half-bloods. The second everyone laid eyes on Artemis there was gasping and whispering.


	4. What's Going On!

Artemis was still half unconscious. She was relying heavily on Thalia. As soon as Annabeth saw this she ran down the hill to help Thalia.

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded.

"I don't think I can actually tell." Was all Thalia said. They carefully made their way up the hill and by the time they got there the Apollo cabin had a stretcher waiting.

"If I could talk to you, Thalia?" Chiron asked

"Of course. That's what I thought would happen." was her simple reply.

Chiron and Thalia had been talking for a few minutes when one of the Apollo cabin members came and said that Artemis was awake. Chiron and Thalia quickly moved their conversation there and everyone else was locked out.

"Do you think we'll ever get to know what's going on?" Annabeth asked, exasperated, stabbing a dummy with her knife.

"I don't know, babe. You just have to wait and see." Percy replied, chopping the head of his dummy clean off.

"I know. I just hate being out of the loop." Annabeth was now sitting on the sidelines with her water bottle. Percy capped Riptide, then walked over and sat down next to his girlfriend. He put his arm around her shoulders while saying, "Everything will turn out alright."

"Well I know that, sea weed brain." Annabeth said rolling her eyes. They just looked at one another, with smiles on their faces, before Percy leaned in and kissed her.

Just as things were starting to get heated, there was flash of light followed by, "ANNABETH CHASE!" and a small, feminine giggle was coupled with it.

Annabeth tore away from Percy, though her hands still held fistfuls of his T-shirt. When Annabeth saw it was her mother, Athena, she smiled and let go of Percy. Annabeth ran up and gave her mother a hug. Athena just smiled and hugged her daughter back. Annabeth stepped back a few seconds later and asked, "Mother what are you doing here?"

(A/N:)

Sorry it took me so long to update!


End file.
